Xuriah D'arcmast'r
|origin = Multiversal Legends|occupation = Leader of the Deus Ex Confederacy Crime Lord President of the Urizekia Lord of Hell (currently) Lord of Chaos |affiliation = Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy Malitch Empire |powers/skills = |hobby = Plotting to usurp Nekrozoth Trying to find ways of becoming all-powerful Conquering civilizations Waging wars Polluting and destroying sacred lands Mocking the heroes Betraying others Slaughtering and enslaving all who oppose him Converting heroes to his cause |goals = |crimes = |type_of_villain = Hegemonic Warlord}} Xuriah D'arcmast'r '''(pronounced as ZURIE-AH DARKMASTER), also known as '''Xuriah the Darkmaster, Baron Darkheart, Ergo Maldinov, The Supreme Emperor, Herr Malman, Xuriah Blackfire,' Xuriah Apocalypse', Master Darcnus, and many more is a psychopath megalomaniacal warlord and would-be "Supreme Overlord" and the tyrannical leader of the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy as well as Urizekia. He was a powerful creature created by a sentient extraterrestrial beings as a way to create a super soldier to bring peace across their home world of Urizekia as well as protecting it's people they were sent to serve. However, Xuriah decided otherwise that it's best that he rules it under a fascist dictatorship which lead him to kill off his creators while using their technology to produce weapon for him to conquer other worlds. Xuriah soon establish a new regime called the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy. Though it was believed by some that his rule was necessary in order to bring peace across the galaxy, it was soon revealed it as a mere facade as he just wanted to be in control of everything that he sees and be as cruel and oppressive as possible. His one desire was to dethrone Nekrozoth so that he could takeover his empire so he could be the most powerful villain of all while also exterminating every villain in existence to become the one single threat the omniverse has to face. Due to his dangerously intelligent potential and power, he became one of the many enemies to the Champions as a whole including the entire Multiversal Legends universe which makes him one of it's main villains. He later became the ruler of Hell later on in the Champions of the Multiverse series after the death of Remiok Sethos (the former ruler of Hell). One time he tried to release a race of eldritch creatures calls Leviathans in order to become a Lord of Chaos in which he succeeds on doing so but end up being locked outside of creation along wit the Leviathans before he could use his full potential to conquer the infinite multiverse. Later on he has to fight Billy the Destroyer over who would become the new Lord of Evil after the recent death of Nekrozoth. He was also "friends" with Malitch and occasional ally due to having similar goals but they do at times act as rivals. He was one of the most deadliest enemies in the entire omniverse due to his viciously intellect, his usage of dark magic, his access to many potentially dangerous technology with potential of destroying planets, and his mad ambitions of omniversal conquest makes him one of the most evil villains the champions have ever faced along with Nekrozoth, Aka Manah, Malroc, Vekkisul, Grandmaster Chaos, Endgame the Anti-Maker, and the Leviathans. He was also the archenemy to Ben Diablo and Dark Akuma along with Xorin. He is also an archenemy to Master Muller, being his evil counterpart and sworn rival. He was one of the main antagonist of the comedy series Forces along with Xorin, Nekrozoth, Zorthenport, and Ravagus. He serves a the primary antagonist of season one and four, and later became the secondary antagonist of season two and a minor villain in season three as well as one of the two main antagonist of season 4. He was also the main villain of Scratch with his several attempts to defeat Zorthenport for being an ally to Nekrozoth. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and was voiced by Tim Curry. Physical Appearance Xuriah changes what he wears at times but he often wears his dark gray trench coat and dark grey pants. He also always wear his gauntlet even in his true form. Xuriah also has long black hair with a scar on his right eye (or left depending on the issue). His true form is that of a demonic reptilian alien with dark red skin. He also has sharp metallic claws on his tail and fingers. He also possesses a tail that also has metallic blades across it. At the end of his tail is a extremely sharp scythe capable of piercing the sharing metal. Personality Xuriah D'arcmast'r seemed to be presented as being the living embodiment of corruption itself, being an unethical, selfish, who's one mission was to gain as much power as possible regardless who has to suffer. He is nothing more than a megalomaniacal tyrant who sees that Dystopia Justifies the Means. Xuriah was created by extraterrestrial beings as a way to bring order and peace for the people of Urizekia. However, Xuriah decide that he should become it's ruler rather then it's champions so he dethrone his creators by killing them all while using their technology to bring terror to the people he was meant to protect. Ruling Urizekia as a heartless despot, Xuriah fancies himself as the new Hitler and Stalin whom Master Mueller stated is actually far more evil than him. He conqueror and oppresses many worlds while branching the inhabitants through mind controlling propaganda that rewired the mind to thinking that he is a well intention ruler while in reality is nothing but a total psychopath. He is a malignant narcissist who only loves himself, his image, and his authority while brainwashing the people of Urizekia to worship him as a god while keeping the land a primitive state including their minds. He is a total egomaniac, being a overly pompous individual who sees those around him as mere animals while seeing himself as the smartest being in existence. He often show himself to be a extremely patient, arrogant, sarcastic, and is very cynical towards others he meets including his own allies. His ego and since of superiority as the very thing of why he decided to dethrone his creators due to him believing that serving a planet of primitive species is beneath him which created a somewhat deep hatred towards his creators. Xuriah thinks that the beings who created him must be foolish and incompetent to think that with all of that technology they used it to help those whom he considered monkeys rather than to use it to conquer an entire galaxy. One of the few things that his insanely obsessed with absolute power which leads to show that he would do anything to achieve unlimited power to rule all of creation. Xuriah one defining goal was to dethrone Nekrozoth as he sees him to be unfit to rule such a vast and powerful empire claiming that Xuriah would bring a new age of terror that would make the age of omega look like child's play. He has no limits to what he does as he would do anything for power like trying to relate the Leviathans so he could be apart of them despite knowing that they would possibly eat the entire multiverse which he possibly attended to do in order to become strong enough to dethrone the Hollister (also known as the one true God). He is also seemed to be cannibalistic as he killed and possibly ate his roommate while he was imprisoned in the Pandora Dimension while saying that his roommate tasted bitter. He doesn't tolerate low level villainy such as robbing banks or stealing someone's valuables unless it's a powerful object. He prefers committing acts on a grander scale rather than to commit pity acts of simple vandalism or mischief. He destroyed a demon who has the power to destroy cities but only uses it to hunt a ATM store which he finds it frustrating. He is actually that he is evil and does take pride in it, as when Master Mueller called him out for being purely evil with Xuriah just thanking him while brushing it off as a irrelevant and flattering. He is also likes to get on his enemies nerves as he would criticizes his enemies fighting style or troll them for his entertainment. Xuriah has no sense of fairness or honor in fighting as he once said he fights to win meaning he would fight dirty if necessary, for example, he resorted to bite Dark Akuma on his shoulders behind his back and later rich Ben Diablo in the grounds. He malevolent, Xuriah tends to be affable and pleasant, but does't hide that he is a megalomaniacal villain. Though he may be an hyper-intelligent being, Xuriah tends to act like a barbaric savage in his true form and tend to be more cannibalistic. He still gets to gain his intelligence and cunning but mostly acts as more of a ravening animalistic monster. Xuriah only uses brute force when necessary as he mainly a strategic genius and manipulative mastermind. Though he maybe an irredeemable monster, he placed a few rules for himself on certain things he wont do, not because he has standards as these rules are for simple pragmatism. Mainly these acts he normally wont commit are simply because he doesn't see any value or purpose on them such as: # Never commit low level criminal activities such as robbing a bank or holding people hostages for simply money. # Never kill children unless they prove to be a nuisance to your plans or yourself. Harming them either physically or psychologically or disciplining them is okay. They serve no purpose in the plan you come up with unless they are a key to your success or if they shown themselves to be annoying r something else. # Only commit acts like vandalism if they serve any purpose like luring the heroes into a trap. Xuriah is also known to be an expert scholar at scientific, esoteric, and magical fields. Xuriah had made several inventions of mass destruction for humanity across Earth's history not as a way to destroy the, but merely as a way to test out on who is the strongest of them. He also shows some interest in humanity despite seeing them as inferior as he enjoys the many atrocities and cruelty some display which is why he stayed on Earth for a while after his defeat at the hands of Nekrozoth. A running gag for Xuriah is how he acts like a typical Complete Monster and how almost every invention or magical attempts of his doesn't work the first time which lead to someone pointing it out on how it didn't work. This resulted him to try again to have these attempts to work. Biography Creation and Rise to power Xuriah was a genetic super soldier built by an unknown species with vast technology. Originally made to bring peace and harmony of Urizekia, a primitive planet with little technology whatsoever. He decided to takeover the planet as he finds his duty beneath him. He used the technology to destroy his creators to the last with the arty last of his creator left alive to for him to brainwash to submission and torturing. Xuriah used propaganda as a way to brainwash the people of Urizekia to be his own personal army and later turned Urizekia into a fascistic regime where he rule it under an iron fist. Soon he formed the Deus Ex Confederacy where he use it to help spend his own empire across his universe until all was finally under his rule. However he was still not satisfied of his achievement as he desired to conquer more. Later on he found a abandoned temple with ancient scrolls that gave him the knowledge of the existence of the omniverse. With this, he soon changed the name of the Deus Ex Confederacy to the Deus Ex Omni-Confederacy and later went on a campaign of conquest and oppression. Conquest During one of his conquest, Xuriah created a device to allow him to travel to other dimensions in order to expand his empire. Through the use of sorcery, Xuriah summoned the demons from the Pandora Dimension and controlled them through a brainwashing spell to make them loyal to him only. Xuriah ruthlessly leads is Confederacy on several merciless invasions of planets while slaughtering mass numbers of people to make room for new territories for him to reshape. Soon he nuked an entire planet which resulted to the deaths of billions on it so that he could render the remaining population as weak as possible so that they can take them as their leader and messiah. His rule over Urizekia is no different as it was rendered into a snowy wasteland with little food left as he hoards them for himself and his army. Xuriah soon allowed both criminals and warlords to live in Urizekia, living it under a lawless society. Fighting Nekrozoth One day Xuriah learns of the existence of Nekrozoth, the creator of evil, who rules an empire that conquers countless worlds that surpass the numbers of worlds Xuriah had conquered. This information made Xuriah furious knowing that his empire isn't the most formidable and dangerous in the omniverse. Time On Earth TBA Escape from the Pandora Dimension TBA Powers and Abilities * Advance Nanotechnology: Xuriah has advance nanotechnology in his blood which serves as the source for most of his powers such as regenerative healing factor and superhuman abilities like his extraordinary strength capable of crushing a demon's skull or snapping an angel's neck. If his blood spilled on another person than his nanites would devour the person inside or outside of the person.He has superhuman speed and agility which helps him in physical battle. It also allows him to alter his appearance, as when he can change to his true form to a normal human. He is immortal due to these nanites, having be alive for countless eons that even he couldn't remember how old he is. He can even manipulate his own nanites, allowing him to be immune to any sorts of pain but still can receive damage. * Mastery of Sorcery: Xuriah has vast knowledge on magic, having to being able to invent his own spells such as the "Wicked Banisher" spell that teleports someone to a dangerous location where the person would either be trapped or be killed. His powers rival that of Mater Muller (who battles the likes of gods from other dimensions) if not surpass him in sheer magical powers. Fellow demons and angel alike feared Xuriah due to his mastery over the dark arts, allowing him to control the forces of darkness and grant him abilities such as teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, umbramancy, the ability to control Hell-fire capable of melting Chromium, firing beams of solidified magic, shooting lightning from his finger tips, magical sphere creation, and various types of magical abilities. Xuriah also has mastery over necromancy, resurrecting people to interrogate for different purposes. He sometimes resurrect the people he kills, such as his own soldiers or innocent people. He can also summon demons such as Bob Ross from Hell or the Pandora Dimension. * Mastery over science and technology: Gallery Trivia * Xuriah was meant to be written as a classic complete monster in the series being a remorseless psychopath who has no redeeming quality and commits heinous acts without any sign of empathy. * Xuriah is one of the two main antagonist to who did not truly get his comeuppance along with Billy the Destroyer. The closest thing he ever get to be punished was to be banished to Hell and be it's ruler for eternity while being forced to feed to stay alive. Though it was't really a punishment as he wants to be the king of Hell. ** He is also the only villain to succeeded in his goals in the franchise. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Fascists Category:Masterminds Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Usurper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Slavers Category:Conspirators Category:Opressors Category:Poachers Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Dark Magic Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Immortals Category:Swordsmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Conquerors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Fear Users Category:Social Darwinists Category:Remorseless Category:Redeemless Category:Greedy Category:Extortionists Category:God Wannabe Category:Mutated Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Warmonger Category:Armored Studios villains Category:For The Evulz Category:Aliens Category:Chessmasters Category:Gunmen Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alive Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dictator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Successful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Master Strategists Category:Vengeful Category:Cataclysm Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Scientists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:OCs Category:Lizards Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cruel Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Defilers Category:Undefeated Category:Symbolic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Communists Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Ruthless Category:Parody/Homage Category:Multiverse villains Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Warriors Category:Wizards Category:Magic Category:Mad Doctor Category:Experiment Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creator Category:Ferals Category:Cheater Category:Psychics Category:Scratch Villians Category:Redemption Rejection Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Cowards